Ark Wing (EvoBlaze)
Ark Wing is a wandering "being" which has an unquenchable blood-lust. He is set to appear in Control Sequence Verse 3. Information Character Info Not much is known about this version of Ark, besides from his participation in the Third War and the events which involved him and his brother. Base-Backstory Ark Wing is the younger brother of Gale Wing XIV, and the two were present during the events of the Third War. After their father died early in the war, Gale became paranoid with the safety of his brother, deciding to keep Ark under his protection. This was because of his struggles with the suffering of the world around him which was caused by the war, and he felt he could handle it better than the younger Ark. Ark Wing's exploits in the war, if any, aren't currently known. However, he was present with his brother shortly after the war when the two went looking for a deadly source of power in the Ruined Cities of the Taoreta Region. Among the lingering stench of death and the smoking debris caused by the warfare and the Seithr, they found deep inside the ground zero an old lab hidden underground behind a gate. They found that, beyond the gate, the lab contained information of weapons with long lost history, which made Ark wish to find them, hoping to use them to fight the government that assaulted his older brother and killed his father. Gale was opposed to it, wishing no to bother with it. However, the duo were located by a shadowy group that claimed they were infiltrating on a black site. Gale attempted to keep the group away, but they managed to get their hands on Ark and, much to Gale's horror, unveiled the remnants of one of the weapons the group located, and now wanted to find a wielder for the embryonic stage of "Heavenly Flame: Stranger." While an Observer was a far more decent choice, the feelings of suffering didn't effect him as much as Ark. Gale, mortified by the idea, let himself become unsheathed just to save Ark from this process, making the group run off. But, that embryo, sitting behind Gale who had left himself tired, looked at the mass of power which emanated from him and took interest. It attempted to strike, but Ark deliberately got in the way, in an attempt to save his older brother. Gale became aware of it, but only saw the "thing" imposing itself onto Ark. With contact to the blade, it synced with Ark and his soul. After taking Ark back, he attempted to destroy the blade and close its core, but to no avail, and over time it shifted Ark internally. He seemed to take a different persona, filled with destructive and cruel desire, and began to see Gale as an enemy in the way of "his goals." Eventually, the group located them again, intending to take their new creation, but with a sick demeanor and a desire to finally use that blade on something, Ark brutalized the group, reveling in the bloodlust and showering himself with their internal organs. He loved the death he caused, and the bloody results which were their ravaged and torn bodies that laid on the ground. Gale was horrified by the sight and wished to take Ark back, but Ark took that opportunity to try and kill his brother the same way he killed the group. Gale was forced to escape, leaving Ark to disappear into Taoreta. He became a wanderer as he sought to continue his rampage, with a side goal of finding Gale once more in order to finally end him. Over time, he hid himself as a mercenary, taking in public contracts from common peasants to the government to kill others. He also learnt of the many secrets within the sphere of Taoreta, and sought to use them for his own personal use. Personality Normal The Soul Appearance Powers and Abilities Much of Ark's strengths and powers are undefined (as he has yet to appear in story to exhibit these abilities). Plot Info TBA Trivia Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Embryo Sequence Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Independent Category:EvoBlaze Category:Reality 0 Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Criminals